The Best Christmas Present
by manga.girl101
Summary: Harry Potter, is given a chance to adopt, the daughter of one of his best friends who die during childbirth.Can HArry deal with being a father,and to a child that is supposed to be the most powerfull whitch since merlin!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fan fiction ever, so YAAY, any constructive criticism is welcome, but please, please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: cries don't own it cries **

**Summery: This is a response to a challenge issued on **

**The change was as follows. **

**'There are so many mpreg ficcies out there, don't get me **

**Wrong, I love them! But this is Harry Potter, the ultimate**

**Orphan…wouldn't he want to adopt? Help kids like himself**

**So let's see it happen! Harry potter should be the main character. He can be single, in a relationship, dating, or**

**Goofing of in the broom closet with Draco.' **

**So here we go, tell me what you think**

Harry Potter looked up from his book slowly and smiled sadly at the television. Another add for Christmas time adoption. These ads were mainly aimed at muggles; he knew that (mainly because he and Ron's family were the only wizards in London to have a television set)

In the slowly fading fire light, Harry's hair seemed to catch all light and pull it into its depths, his scar caught the light and made its presence known, even though there was no one in the house (except Harry's reflection) to see it. To ever appearance Harry seemed fine, well, Fabulous,

'Stuffed' thought Harry 'Bloody screwed'

He flicked his wand at the T.V, and the reporter who had looked amazingly like Ginny. Flickered off the screen. Harry pulled himself out of the comfy chair he had been settled in for the last half hour and moved over the marble fire place. He rested his hands on the marble ledge that protruded past the fire grate. Although the fire had been burning for over an hour the cool air of this evening wasn't allowing the marble to heat. On the ledge sat the best photos of his friends, the ones that were still with him, and the ones that aren't, and as usual the one that caught his eye, was the one that hurt the most. The picture was Hermione; it was taken on their final day at Hogwarts. She was sitting on the top stair of the great hall, the sunlight playing on her hair. This was also being tossed around by the wind. She laughed each time she had to brush it back away from her face with her hands. Then when both Herminie's hands were occupied with her hair. The red and gold scarf that was rapped around her neck flapped up and hit her directly in the face. Dropping her hair, and pushing the scarf back away from her, she smiled at the camera, blushing slightly. Harry Turned away from the photo, it was so painful to watch. Yet he could not bring himself to put the photo away, he just missed her so much.

The war was over; it had been for half a year. Since he was twenty one and a half. It had waged for over four years, and Hermione had been missing for three of them. Three years. About a year after that photo had been taken Hermione had been sent out on a 'mission' for the order, determined to deliver the package to Tonks, but the package hadn't made it, and neither had Hermione.

Both he and Ron had forgotten about the rest of the war and had spent the next six months looking for Hermione, but when no letter of ransom was sent, and no trace of her was found. Gradually the search had been called off. Harry shook his head, the only one who hadn't stoped looking, was, of course, Ron. Leaving the living room and making his way into the kitchen Harry rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock, he realised that this was the third night in a row that he had been awake past eleven.

Eleven. Again his thoughts drifted to Hermione, eleven was the remaining number of missing persons since the war. The only Two Harry had known well were, obviously Hermione, and a woman called Megan Kite, Her Dark hair had matched Harry's, and her personality had always made Harry smile. The fact she flirted helplessly with Harry, didn't hurt, not at all. Harry smiled at the memory.

Twirling around spinning his wand to shut and lock all the doors and windows. He was almost frustrated with Ron, His down right refusal to except, to move on. He seemed to believe that it would just take a few more hours of work, one more call to the muggle police, it had taken Harry over a year before he realised that Ron was simply trying to fill hole that Hermione had left. Yet, he couldn't talk; he lived in a mansion all by him self. He had tried to fill that hole with material objects, and, truth be told, it hadn't worked.

Harry slowly climbed up the stairs past his smaller library, and into the master bedroom.

The room was huge, the size of your average living room. One entire wall was mirror; the bed was a four poster (like his Hogwarts bed) with the gold and red sheets and blankets. He smiled when he noticed that Dobby had remade the bed with warmed sheets. Dobby had come to live with Harry when the war had finished, firstly because Hogwarts didn't need any more house elves, and secondly because he had wanted to. Harry paid him. And it was some other presence in the house. Even if Harry had hardly noticed him.

Attached to the bed room was a bathroom, a huge bath tub occupied the majority of the floor space, along with a small shower (Harry loved a nice long bath, and hardly ever used the shower) the tiles were a creamy white, and the bath edge was silver. Harry really liked his bathroom.

He turned to himself in the mirror. Nothing made sense anymore. Everything he had hoped for after the war hadn't happened. He had planned, well hoped to get back together with Ginny. But upon seeing her again, well it became very obvious, very quickly, that they weren't meant to be together. He had also planned to take a holiday and travel, but even know they were still rounding up rouge death eaters, and the occasional person under the imperious curse.

The fact of the matter was, he was Harry Potter The-boy-who-was-born-to-save-the-world-then-have-nothing-left-to-do he was empty, the hole that Hermione left was just getting bigger, and every day Ron was drifting further away from him. They just didn't have time for each other any more.

'Bloody empty' Harry said out loud to no one. Then trowing himself face down onto his bed, and burring his face in the pillows. Harry Potter fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: still don't own it…..but one day….one day**

The next morning Harry was awoken by a yell from the end of his bed, accompanied by the removal of all his blankets.

'Cold' yelled Harry with out his eyes open.

'HARRY!' screamed the voice Harry quickly identified as Ron.

'WHAT THE HELL, RON!' Harry opened his eyes and tried to snatch the blankets from him best friend's hands. Ron gave them back to Harry with a frustrated sigh.

'you sleep like the dead mate.' Ron looked at the Harry-shaped pile of blankets. The blankets yawned, and Harry's face appeared at the top.

'So you would if you only went to bed' Harry looked at the clock that sat beside the bed 'seven and a half hours ago!'

Then Harry looked at Ron for the first time. Though they were both only twenty two. Ron's desperation to fill the, 'Hermione hole' with work, was really taking it out of him. He looked at least twenty nine. Yet this morning he seemed excited, almost hyperactive, he couldn't stand still and was rocking back and forth, from heal to toe, repeatedly.

'Well" started Harry, since you don't normally charge into my house at half past six in the morning, I am assuming something has happened?' Harry gave Ron his best; I'm only half awake smile.

'They found her' Ron said, immediately Harry's mind woke up and worked at double speed. It couldn't be Hermione, because if it was her Ron would not have left her side. They would have sent someone, anyone else to get Harry. So the only other person it could be…

'Megan?' Harry said softly.

'Yes, Harry I haven't seen her but she is in Mungos, and we have to go and see her, question her, you know.'

Harry shook his head.

'Where was she?' He had to know, HE thought they had searched every death eater home in the area.

'Johnson' Ron almost spat the name out, like it was something dirty. Johnson had been a ministry official, until he was discovered as a spy for Voldemort. Ron and Johnson had almost become friends. When he was exposed Ron had taken it as a personal failure, he hadn't noticed that He was a spy, and there for he had escaped. Ron however had been the one to find him. In a house thought to be owned by Muggles. About three months ago.

'But Ron, we got him, well, you got him, and didn't we search his house completely?' Harry was confused, He had been apart of the house search group. Apart from an amazing array of dark arts artefacts, there had been nothing.

'One of his house elves was holding her in a shack in the mountains. Chloe' just happened to stumble across it.'

'Ah' Said Harry, it was all beginning to fall into place. Ron, (Harry noticed) was continually glancing at the clock. And suddenly Harry felt a great sense of foreboding.

'IS she ok?' he asked tentatively, 'I mean I know you haven't seen her, but from the report?'

Ron looked at him sadly,

'Harry, physically, she's…ok…, mentally she's…well…dead'

Harry cupped his face in his palms, and slowly ran his finger through his hair.

'How are we going to question her then?' Harry tried desperately to control the emotion that ran thick in his voice.

'The truths spell, if the healer will let us.'

'Ok' Harry said and got up, while he was moving towards the shower Ron stammered.

'Th…there's….there's one more thing Harry'

Harry turned

'Yes Ron?'

'Well you see Harry, she's pregnant'

The next ten minuted fell into a haze for Harry, he basically flew into the shower, the only thought running through his mind was

'_how could they do something like this to someone like Megan, she loves people. She used to tell us about her friends little kids, her god-children. She used to say, 'when I have kids I'm going to spoil them' now she isn't ever going to get the chance. _

Getting out of the shower Harry quickly dressed, black pants, white shirt, and black robes. Work clothes. Running his fingers through his hair (he had given up on brushing it) he grabbed his work badge, and charged out the front door. Harry cursed himself for putting such protective wards around his house.

Both he and Ron had to make there way to the end of Harry's street before they could turn on the spot, and disappear into thin air.

Or that's what it looked like to the seven year old Son of Harry's neighbours. Jake Pends rubbed his eyes and stared open mouthed, at the place where Mr Potter, and his orange haired friend, had disappeared from. Jake decided he wouldn't tell anyone else about it, until he had a chance to talk to Mr Potter. Until then it would be his secret.

It hardly looked as if Harry had stopped walking when he arrived at saint Mungos. He continued to power through the halls, following his instinct. Ron arrived a few seconds later looking slightly more ruffled than Harry. At first Ron seemed to be following Harry, but due to his longs legs, and the fact that he had been told where he had to go. Ron was soon in the lead. Leading Harry around the halls, every healer they passed smiled and said

'Morning Mr Potter, Mr Weasly'

Harry shook his head; he and Ron had been here far too many times in the last four years.

Ron took a sudden left turn, taking them down a short corridor, and a room that Harry wasn't ready to see again. Ron (in his rush) seemed to have forgotten about this room, about what happened here. So Ron powered on down the hall. Harry couldn't, however, bring himself to walk past the room. He stopped and leant against the doorframe. Lost in his memories.

Ron was at the end of the corridor when he realised that Harry was no longer with him, he turned and looked back., Harry was standing against the doorframe, head down, eyes closed. Ron cursed himself for not remembering. How could he have forgotten? It was just that the finding of Megan sparked, some, well…hope, that Hermione might, just might, turn up one day. That however was no excuse for forgetting. For God's sake, Nevil, Luna and Cho, had all died in that room. All died trying to help Harry. Ron walked slowly back to Harry side, and placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked into the room.

It was still empty, they kept it empty. And the only trace of the three wonderful people who had died defending the light, with a little brass plaque. It read.

_In this time of darkness, many have passed away from us. Loved ones, friends, and family. We shall never forget. Thankyou, you will live in our memories. _

Harry felt the hand on his shoulder, he could _feel_ it, but to Harry potter, at that moment, it meant nothing.

'Harry, we have to go to Megan'

'I know, Ron, I know, but sometimes it's just so hard, with out them hear to see that it's all ok now. To have them know that everyone is safe' Harry turned from the room and looked down the hall. 'but not everyone's safe are they….Hermione isn't hear to see this'

Ron started to say something, but Harry cut over him. They hadn't spoken about Hermione in years, apart form Harry asking Ron how he was going in looking for her. And this was neither the time nor place to start.

'Your right Ron' Harry started 'we need to see her before it's to late, find out who the father of the child is.'

'Harry' Ron began to speak, but Harry shut him up with one look.

'Let's keep moving'

Ron rolled his eyes and started of down the hall again, closely followed by Harry. Harry looked back at the room once more and sent a silent thankyou, to the sprits of his friends. They had sacrificed everything to let the world have one last chance.

When they arrived at Megan's room, Harry was shocked to find only Megan in there. He was expecting an entourage of well wishes, but no. Just Megan, the short dark hair that had once framed her face so nicely, now hung down around her waist, limp and lifeless. Her once tanned skin was clammy and grey. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her missive stomach. Harry took one of her cold hands in his own and sat down next to the bed. Ron was at the end of the bed looking at the healer's reports.

'What do the healers say?' Harry asked Ron softly. Somehow talking loudly in this room was simply not an option.

'Well, it's not all that good, in the first impression she is fine, but she has had some very strange curses put on her. It has tied her life force to her baby's. Once that baby is born, Megan will die.'

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then Ron sat down on the end of the bed. Smiling at a memory.

'Do you remember when Megan used to flirt with you?' he was almost laughing. 'It was so funny, all hair flicking, and eye lib battering'

Harry found him self smiling.

'Yep, I remember' both the young men lapsed into silence. Ron turned his attention back to the report, and has attention was on the woman in front of him.

A few minutes later an old healer walked into the room.

'Mr Potter, Mr Weasly. Can I help you?' he asked as he took the report from Ron and began to make slight adjustments to it.

'Yes you can' Ron said to the healer.

'And how can I offer my assistance MR Weasly?' the healer said softly, the man had a naturally genal voice; it just seemed to radiate calm.

'We were wondering if we can wake her up' the healer pulled a face that said, good god you must be crazy. But Ron pressed on 'just for a minute or two so we can use the truths spell on her. Find out who the father is, and what they did to her.'

The healer smiled softly at Ron,

'You seem to be under the impression, Mr Weasly, that we haven't already tried to wake her up.'

'Have you' asked Harry, still seated with Megan.

'Yes, Mr Potter, we have, and to no avail. At the moment Miss Kite here is just a body, she is only alive to keep the child alive. I am very sorry, but it's true. We are expecting the child in the next day or so'

So that's it. Thought Harry, another of my friends is dead, another life gone. The healer looked from Harry to Ron,

'As I said, I am very sorry, she was a nice girl' and with that, he left the room.

Ron and Harry sat in stunned silence. Suddenly Ron's head jerked up.

'The kid, Mate, what's going to happen to the kid?'

Harry looked from his best friend who was sitting gin front of him, to one of his many lost friends in the bed. Suddenly everything became clear.

'I'll take it' HE said softly, Ron's eyes went wide

'WHAT?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: still not mine….maybe for Christmas.**

'I'll take it' Harry said softly.

'WHAT!' yelled Ron

'Well Megan has no other family; you and I were like her family remember? We don't know who the father is, and even if we did, I'm not sure I would want this baby going to him. And I really don't want to see another baby go to a war orphanage, do you?'

Ron looked at Harry and tilted his head to the side, as if the different angle would make Harry's actions make sense.

'Mate' Ron said the word slowly, as if Harry was dense. 'this is a B.A.B.Y, not some Cat, or owl.'

Harry looked Ron in the eyes, he was a good friend, but right now he didn't seem to understand that this was what Harry wanted.

'I can give it a good home, I can keep it safe, I knew its mum,' Harry looked down at Megan. Then turned to Ron again. 'Do you remember when she used to come into work, all excited because she had just seen her god children, do you remember what she used to say Ron?'

Ron dropped his head.

'She used to say, 'when I have kids I am going to spoil them'' Ron lifted his eyes to Harry.

'Good luck mate, you are really going to need it'

Harry smiled at Ron, an honest real smile, looked back at Megan and said

' I'm going to make sure your baby remembers you' then again, both Harry and Ron dropped into silence, until the old healer, and three young female healers arrived. They all smiled and said hello to Harry and Ron, before levitating Megan onto a stretcher and moving her out of the room. Harry and Ron followed closely behind and Harry tried to speak to the Older Healer.

'What's happening?' he asked nervously

'Well, Mr Potter, Megan's most recent test has shown that the baby is ready to be born. But Magan is in no state for a regular delivery. So we are going to operate.'

Harry nodded his agreement.

'What will happen to the child after the operation?' Harry tried to ask in a way that wouldn't make him seem like some sort of paedophile.

'Well, first we will have to determine wether or not it is healthy, and if ti is it will go straight to one of the higher surveillance orphanages. We think this child must be special, or Megan would be dead.'

Harry tried to thin of a way that could get the child out of that. Suddenly it hit him.

'Wouldn't it be better, sir, if one of the ministry took it home. If the child is supposed to be that speci…' the healer cut him off. Stopped walking, and looked Harry in the eyes.

'Are you saying, Mr potter, that you would like to adopt Megan's baby?'

Harry was taken aback, had he really been that obvious.

'Well, yes, I would like to take Megan's baby'

The healer smiled at Harry.

'I don't think that would be a problem, Mr Potter, but I suggest you wait until the child is born before you make any rash decisions. Then, if everything goes to plan, we will see. Ok?' The healer obviously considered that a rhetorical question and left down the hall, leaving Harry and Ron in the waiting room. Just to the left of the surgery and intensive care wards.

Harry dropped down into the plastic covered seats. And picked up one of the many muggle magazines. This one had a skinny blond woman on the front. With the title 'Has Britney Gone out of control'. Harry sighed sadly; Muggles were often entertained by such stupid things. Then again, thought Harry, the Quibbler comes close. He smiled. The tossed the magazine back down. Harry's mind went to the Baby that would soon be his. This was his chance to make all the mistakes he had made, up to Megan. This was an opportunity to keep someone's memory alive. Then Harry's excitement turned to doubt, what if he couldn't keep the child safe, what if he wasn't ready to be a dad. Could he possibly keep a baby happy and Healthy.

Harry looked up at Ron, who actually seemed interested in the magazine he was reading.

'You'll help me, right?' Harry asked Ron

Ron looked up from his article.

'What was that Mate?' Ron suddenly seemed very tired.

'You will hep me keep the child, well, safe' Harry gave Ron his best, can you resist this smile, smile. And Ron smiled evilly back

'Dream on Mate, you have brought this upon your self.' Harry gave Ron a half hearted glare. 'You know I'm only kidding, course I'll help you. Thought I have no idea what I'm doing' Ron said with a smile.

At this point a young female healer walked out of the surgery ward. Both Ron and Harry jumped up from their seats and made their way over to her. Her hair was curly and bushy, a lot like Hermione's was.

'Can I help you…you….you' the young woman asked, then realising who Harry was, promptly lost her ability to speak, and just open and closed her lips. Harry exhaled violently through his nose and walked away. Leaving Ron to talk to the fish woman.

A few minutes later Ron returned and pushed a little square of card into Harry's hands, Harry gave Ron a quizzical look, all that was written on it was a number. Ron again smiled evilly.

'Her name is Sandra, that's her number, enjoy' Harry glared at Ron.

'Did you even ASK her about Megan?' Harry snapped at Ron and dropped back down into the plastic chair. Ron also sat back down

'Of course I did mate, I was just teasing you. It's going really well, and they expect to have it over and done with in twenty minutes or so.'

'Sorry' said Harry 'I didn't mean to snap'

Ron moved around in his seat a little causing the plastic to screech a little.

'Hay, no problems, do you want something from the canteen, because I am starving?' Harry handed Ron some money and told hi to just buy what ever.

Once Ron was gone Harry stood up and moved around the wall looking at all the warning posters. One that caught Harry's eyes particularly, was a sign reading, IT ISN"T WORTH IT followed by a picture of a woman with purple tentacles growing out of her ears. Then some more writing. DON"T TRY AND REMOVE EXCESS EAR WAX WITH MAGIC. It made Harry laugh. Most of the posters were like this, telling you what not to do, and then showing you what will happen if you do. Harry looked at his watch; it had been fifteen minutes since Ron had left, so probably about seventeen minutes since the fish healer had been out here. So, about two minutes until he became a father. A thought suddenly struck him. Would he have to name the child or would that be done for him? Would it be a bay or a girl? Would they get a clue about who the father was from the child?

There were so many thoughts running around Harry's mind that he didn't even notice that another healer had left the room, and was standing there waiter for Harry to notice her.

'Oh' Harry turned around sharply 'Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts'

The healer smiled at him.

'That's ok Mr. Potter, the operation went really well, and Megan's baby is a girl unfortunately, the magic of the child was really all tat was keeping Megan alive, she has passed on. I'm sorry' Harry nodded, he was somewhere between torn apart that Megan was gone, and happy beyond all belief that her little girl was ok.

'Can I see her?' Harry asked tentatively

The healer nodded and led Harry out of the waiting room.

About three minutes later (three minutes of making their way down a mazy of corridors) Harry walked into the room with Megan's girl in it. The healer walked to a crib on the left hand side of a dark room. Harry looked over the edge of the crib. His heat almost stopped, she was so small, and Harry hadn't ever seen a baby this young. She was pink, her eyes were clamped shut, and her hands were clenched into fists. Harry beamed; this little girl was going to be his daughter.

'your so beautiful' Harry said to the little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

'You're so beautiful' Harry said to the little girl in front of him

'She really is isn't she' the old Male healer had appeared again at Harry's side. With trouble Harry tore his eyes from the little girl in front of him, to the old man beside him, and waited for him to speak again.

'I have spoken to the ministry, ' the healer began, ' They said some time off was the least they could do for you, and that they could think of no one better to take care of Megan's baby' Harry smiled. And the healer continued. 'However they do want to have a word with you before you take her home. Mr Weasly is asking for you, on behalf of Mr Malfoy.'

'Draco, Draco Malfoy is asking for me?' Harry asked in disbelief.

'Apparently,' the healer mused, 'We have to run a few tests on this little one here before you can take her home, you know, the normal, make sure she is completely healthy, and at the request of the ministry, we have to do a power potential potion. Though, even that won't be difficult. If you go to the ministry now, we should have her ready for you upon your return.'

Harry smiled at the healer.

'Could you please Tell Ron where I am going?' He asked the healer while heading for the door.

'I can Mr. Potter,' he replied, 'oh!' he rushed in a way that made Harry stop at the door. 'Before you leave, do you have a name worked out yet?'

Harry looked back at the sleeping girl in the crib, she was every bit as beautiful as her mother, and he sighed.

'I have a few; will she be getting my last name, or Megan's…Kite?'

The healer looked at Harry, and asked seriously

'Do you intend to raise her completely, until she is old enough to leave home?'

Harry looked again at the sleeping girl, imagining something this small to be an adult was mind boggling, realising he had been silent for to long, Harry replied.

'Of course, I wouldn't take her into my home only to throw her out.'

'Good' the healer said 'then she will get your last name'

'Hermione Megan Potter.' The name had escaped his lips even before it had registered in his mind, but it sounded right, and the healer smiled at it.

"Sound's lovely Mr. Potter.' The healer wrote in on the end of the baby's, no, Hermione's crib. 'You better be one your way' the healer said to Harry. Who nodded, turned on his heal, and abruptly was at the ministry.

The ministry's arrival point was probably Harry's least favourite place in the world. There was hardly ever breathing room, let alone room to walk. But he managed to push, shove, and (though he wouldn't admit to it) bite, his way through the crowd.

Making his way through to over sized corridors (that Harry knew like the back of his hand) Harry couldn't help but wonder why Draco Malfoy was asking for him.

Thought he no longer 'Hated' Malfoy, they both still shared a mutual dislike for each other. After all, he was a Slitherin, and he was a Griffindor. They couldn't be expected to like each other. Though, Harry did, respect, Malfoy for having the guts to renounce the Dark lord to his face, during the final battle. But that was beside the point. What could Malfoy possibly want from Harry? They were doing their best to catch his father. Harry shook his head as he entered the lift with about thirty paper planes. A mix of about, well, thirty different colours. All of which decide to bomb dive Harry. When He arrived at his level, Harry fled the lift. Batting at the paper planes attacking his head.

'Harry, so good to see you again!' the minister for magic bellowed at Harry.

'Nice to see you again too Mr Weasly!' Harry smiled at Mr Weasly.

He had been minister for magic for over a year, and although he loved the job, and had made muggle relations a leat a million time better. The long hours and effort involved were beginning to shows there Signes on Mr Weasly. His orange hair (or what he had left of it) was showing some serious grey.

'Come in Harry, come in' Mr Weasly said sith a huge smile and a wave of his hand, Harry followed and sat down across from Mr Weasly. Harry smiled at one of the men who had taken him in as a son.

'So, Harry, I hear you want to adopt Megan Kite's child. I can't think of anyone better'

'Thankyou Mr Weasly' Harry felt he was making the right decision, having someone else's support made it seem a little less, well, reckless.

'So, apparently Draco Malfoy was asking for me?' Harry asked. Mr Weasly nodded slightly,

'Yes, he was, well, as you know draco has been following his father all around England for the past half year, and since he has been back, as you also know, We have been doing our best to keep Draco safe. Unfortunately it seems even our best efforts haven't been enough. This morning Draco returned to his apartment to find it burnt to the ground, and a dark mark burnt into the front lawn. We can only assume it was Draco's father who did this.'

Harry nodded, it was blunt, a statement to try and infect Draco with fear, Mr Weasly continued,

'As you also know, Draco has been rather determined to remain as far from the ministry as possible. This is causing us some problems now in terms of keeping him safe.' At this point Harry had to interrupt,

'I'm sorry Mr Weasly, but if you are going to ask me to take Draco into my home, I am going to have to say no.'

Mr Weasly laughed

'Good god No Harry, we could ask you to do that, and I doubt Draco would agree to it either.'

'Oh, ok,' Harry was almost a little embarrassed, 'then what do you want me to do?'

Mr Weasly looked at Harry and asked in total honesty.

'Do you have a telephone Harry?'

'Yes'

Do you know how to use it?' Mr Weasly continued

'Yes' Harry answered with a laugh; He didn't have any clue where this was going.

'Excellent!' Mr Weasly exclaimed.

'What do you want me to do Mr Weasly?' Harry asked again.

'Just keep in contact with him Harry, if he calls, fine, if he doesn't then you call the ministry and we go looking for him. Simple as that.'

The only thing Harry could think of to say was

'Why me?' it wouldn't be a problem to keep a tab on Malfoy, but the man had closer friends in the ministry than him, why him!

'Because, Harry, Draco says you are the only one who won't want to have a conversation with him over the phone.' Mr Weasly smiled. And Harry snorted back the laughter that threatened to come spilling form his mouth, that was Malfoy, though and through.

'Ok' managed Harry through his laughter. 'I'll keep and eye, or ear, on him. But you tell him, he can't call before nine in the morning, or after nine at night. And if he does he will have more than his father to worry about.'

'Thankyou Harry, and don't hesitate to ask if there is anything you need for the baby.'

Harry smiled at Mr Weasly.

'Her name is Hermione Megan Potter, Mr Weasly, would Molly like me to bring her over at some point?' Harry said with a smile.

'I'm sure she would love that Harry. Nice name for the baby. We all Miss Hermione, she was such a light in our lives, and she helped me so much with my plug collection!'

The memory brought a smile to Harry's lips.

'I better be going Mr Weasly'

The Minister for Magic smiled at Harry,

'Indeed you should, getting little Hermione home, I suppose'

Harry nodded and walked through to corridors, down in the lift, and into the leaving zone of the ministry. Turning on his heal, Harry potter stepped into his new life as a father.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at St Mungos, Harry arrived only to be half crash tackled, half bear hugged by Ron.

'Oh, Harry, Mate' the words came out of Ron's mouth were sort of muffled and soft as he was speaking into Harry's robe. Ron regained himself somewhat and stepped away from Harry, with a small lopsided smile he repeated himself.

'Harry, Mate, I can't get over how small she is! They took her away for some tests little while ago, but they said, that the moment they were finished they would send her out.' Ron sighed and shook his head.

'Dad sent over those' He pointed to three very large bags in the corner of the waiting room. 'Everything you could ever need to magically raise a baby.' Harry shook his head at the bags, and then turned to Ron.

'Your dads a good man,' Ron's ears went a little red at this, as Harry regularly told Ron that he was just like his father. 'Did they tell you what I named her?' Harry asked with a worried glance towards his friend.

He wasn't completely sure that Ron would be particularly thrilled with the idea of giving the baby Hermione's name.

Ron smiled sadly, 'yes they told me, nice name, but what happens when she comes home'

Harry look at Ron as if trying to determine wether his friend had gone slightly insane. Harry had decided long ago that Hermione wasn't coming home, Both Molly and Arthur had also come to the conclusion that Hermione wasn't coming home. Hell even Crookshanks had decided that Hermione wasn't coming home. Opting to live with Fred and George. Yet Ron, he was stuck in the past, and he seemed quite contented to continue pretending, Harry couldn't bring himself to remove Ron from that world. Then again, Harry thought, would he be able to even if he wanted to?

'I'm sure she would be more than happy to share her name with such a beautiful little girl' Harry moved walked briskly over to the ministry bags, desperate for a change of topic, and began to shuffle through them. One of them was completely filled with clothes, and the other two filled with little magical devices. One that particularly struck Harry was the Baby monitor. It seemed to be quite, well, muggle. The end that was supposed to be left in the baby's room was exactly like the ones that Muggles used. And the other end was exactly the same.

Harry plucked them out of the bag and turned to Ron,

'What are these supposed to do?' He asked while fiddling with the little buttons and nobs on the side.

'Harry you might not want to play with that' the words were barley out of Ron's mouth when the baby monitor flew out of Harry's hands up into the air and started to scream.

'THE BABYS CRYING, THE BABYS CRYING, THE BABYS CRYING!' .Over and over. While this was happening Harry was having a small panic attack, they were in a hospital. You have to be quiet here. Ron wasn't being any help as he was in fits of hysterics, he seemed to think that this situation was HIGHLY amusing. Harry tried jumping up to grab a hold of the monitor, with the plan of either being able to turn it off. Or stomp on it until it was silenced. However once he had a grip on it, the monitor took off even higher into the air. Taking Harry with it! Now Harry really didn't know what to do. He was floating about a metre and a half off the ground, clinging to a small white device that was screaming.

'RON! Help me! What do I have to do?' Harry called down to Ron. Who now, it appeared, was laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing. His face colour was matching his hair.

'_Ok' _Harry thought _'I am going to have to do something about this myself' _Harry adjusted his hands. Shuffling around, he managed to get a strong enough hold with his left hand to reach down with his right and pull his wand out of his pocket. And muttered a silencing charm. The screaming immediately stopped. Leaving Harry with only one problem, he was still levitating. Ron was slowing regaining composer his face going back to normal colour. Ron looked up at the now silently hovering Harry. He got back onto his feet, and moved towards Harry; Ron looked up at Harry and smiled.

'I hate to say I told you so' he smiled evilly

Harry just glared at his friend,

'Ron 'He said evenly 'you better get me down right now or I might have to bring up, lav-lav'

Ron looked up at Harry, who was smiling evilly,

'You wouldn't'

'well I do have to go and talk to your mum later this week, I could mention that you guys have hooked up again, and you know that she really wants you two to get together,' Harry smiled softly and put on a Molly like voice.

'Oh, My Ronnie, it is so so so good to hear that you have moved on and found some one that you really like, and are willing to spend time with' Then Harry changed back to his own voice. 'And you can just imagine the twin's reactions' by this time Ron looked almost sick,

'OK, ok Harry, you win, I'll get you down' Ron waved his wand twice, and slowly the monitor floated towards the ground, Harry still clinging to it. The moment Harry touched the ground he tossed the little monitor back into the bag and whirled around to face Ron.

'When we get home YOU and setting that thing up, ok?' Harry looked up into Ron's face, and Ron couldn't help but think that regardless of how short Harry was, he could be really scary when he wanted to, But Ron wasn't going to give in to Harry with out an agreement, after all Harry had threatened him with Lavender.

'Ok, but under one condition'

'Anything, anything at all' Harry replied, though he did think he knew what was coming.

'You never ever ever, bring up Lavender Brown around my family, or me, again. Ok?'

Ron stuck his hand out to Harry waiting for him to shake it.

'You got it' Harry grinned and took Ron's hand.

At that moment a small female healer entered the room, her hair was blonde and cropped short, with light blue shimmery eyes. She held a little bundle of blue blankets in her arms, and she made her way over to Harry and Ron.

"Hello Harry, Ron' she smiled, her name was Jamie, and she was one of the healers that saved Ron and Harry's life after the final battle. She looked at them both quizzically and then looked down at the baby in her arms; she smiled at the sleeping little girl, before passing her on to Harry.

'I always thought you would make a good dad Harry' she quickly squeezed his arm lightly before throwing her arms around Ron and hugging him tightly, Ron hugged her back, but with restraint. Jamie had always had a very, ah, soft spot for Ron. Though she was aware of his lingering love for Hermione, That still didn't stop her maintaining hope, that maybe one day he would come around, or maybe a better term would be, move forward.

She let go of Ron, and laughed lightly, Jamie was just one of those people who everybody just liked. Her laugh was contagious and her smile made everyone more comfortable. Plus she laughed freely and often. During the war, she had been the only light and warmth that kept lots of people going.

Harry could tell that Ron liked Jamie as well, it was just the little things, the way she seemed to stand up taller, and the way he put more effort when they were going out and she was going to be there as well. Though, Harry could also tell that Ron wasn't going to leave the memory of Hermione with out a lot of persuasion. And Jamie wasn't really one to make the first move.

Harry sighed and smiled at Jamie.

'So, any news, after the tests?' Ron was fidgeting next to him, running his fingers through his hair, and rocking slightly. Harry gave Jamie and half smile and shook his head at Ron.

'Well' started Jamie 'Nothing much as of yet, She seems perfectly healthy, you will have to come back in a about a week, but that really is all that matters.' She smiled at Harry and his daughter, her eyes twinkling.

'So, no more partying for the chosen one, have to be the grown up father figure'

Harry laughed,

'Yep, well I have to try don't I?' He grinned, 'you want to come around to my house for lunch later this week, say Friday, I am planing on inviting the Weaslys along as well.'

Jamie smiled then turned to Ron

'Only if you don't mind Ron' she said softly, Ron looked a little taken aback at this question.

'No, No! I really don't mind.' He smiled at her, a small lopsided grin.

Jamie smiled back, and then pulled her gaze away from Ron and back onto Harry.

'I'll be there. And I will bring cake!'

'Ok' Harry smiled at his two friends. Jamie suddenly looked shocked and gasped.

'Harry! I cant believe that I forgot to tell you, you cant apparate with her until she is at least a month old, it will do bad things in terms of her development' At that point a little blue light began to flash on Jamie's belt.

'and that' she said 'is my cue to leave'

Once Jamie had gone, Ron turned to Harry.

'You have to go and fill in some forms; I will take the bags, get dad to send a car around for you and set up Hermione's room, that sound like a plan?'

Harry nodded.

'See you soon Ron'

Ron quickly waved his wand and summoned up a pram for Harry, he flashed his friend a quick smile and walked away. As Harry gently placed his little girl into the pram he said softly.

'Just you and me now kiddo, just us'

A/a** sorry this has taken me so long, and sorry that it is so boring, but it is important and a promise I will update again before the week is out. I am half way through the next chapter already. Thanks. Manga.girl101….aka Sophie **


End file.
